This research is a continuing study of pathways which subserve proprioception. The pathways in the PNS and in the CNS are examined by several techniques including autoradiography and sample oxidation followed by liquid scintillation counting of selected specimens of the nervous system. Information has been obtained on multiple and single elements. Both the course and distribution of nerve fibers within the central nervous system and peripheral nervous system has been examined. Analysis of the identity of these elements is being conducted through the use of electrophysiological and computer graphic methods. Ultimately, it continues to be the aim of this program to define both the structure and function of neurons subserving proprioception.